She's With The Band
by x.Deni.x
Summary: Hermione is in love with a certain band. That certain band happens to have a lead singer by the name of Blaise Zabini. Things go on from there... Probably OOC on Blaise's behalf. HGBZ.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**Authors quick note: Hi guys. Just letting you know that in this story, Harry, Ron, Hermione etc, are all in seventh year, but it's AFTER that big war in J.K. Rowling's seventh book.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately, only own the things you don't recognise. Everything else belongs to the wonderful J. who has the best life ever lol.**

_**Also, yes, I know, the lyrics are TERRIBLE. I'm not a very good song writer or anything, but I did my best. Lol.**__** I did my best to make them up.**_

**I would also like everyone to know, that the band I MADE UP, Profusely Ascending Into The Haze, are based on Secondhand Serenade, if you've heard of him. Yeah so, I've based Paith on Secondhand Serenade.**

Hermione was angry. No, wait. She was more than angry. She was furious.

She had managed to get tickets to see Profusely Ascending Into The Haze, and her father, confiscated them.

"You're too young to go to a concert all by yourself, especially to go and see _this _band!" He had screamed at her.

Profusely Ascending Into The Haze (Also known as Paith; the initials) were Hermione's favourite band of all time.

It comprised of Sam, the hot drummer, Tristan, the hot electric guitarist, Kody, the hoo bass player, and Blaise, the hot acoustic guitar, and vocalist.

All in all, every single one of them was HOT.

And yet, Mr. Granger had done the unthinkable and taken away Hermione's tickets, in this one in a million chance for Hermione to see them live.

Hermione was breathing heavily, staring at a poster on the wall of the four members of Paith.

Tristan, with his surfer style blonde hair that hung around his eyes and his muscular, tall, tanned appearance; Sam, with his curly light brown hair, being shorter than the rest of the members, also pretty muscular; Blaise, with his short black hair, tall and tanned, not to mention muscular; and then Kody, who was taller than Blaise, but the same height as Tristan, with cropped short blonde hair that he spikes into a small mohawk, and very freckled skin.

Hermione was going back to school tomorrow. The last night of her holidays was meant to be FUN, for she WAS going to go see Paith. Until. Her. Bloody. Father. Took. The. Tickets. Off. Her.

"ARGHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed into her pillow.

---

Sam tapped the symbol loudly, the sound echoing around the stadium.

Blaise raised his head from his seated position.

Tristan started playing his electric guitar, going into the song.

Kody joined in with his bass.

The audience went crazy; the band was about to play their hit song, Expressed Memories.

Blaise opened his mouth to sing into the microphone, "_Tonight, our memories will be broken, because I cannot express them much longer… We might need to grab a jar, before the expressed memories are shattered… Shattered… Shattered… Shattered into a million pieces! These expressed memories, are being shattered! Catch them before they fall…_"

The crowd had their arms in the air, waving them back and forth in one fluid motion.

The cascade of music dawned upon them… For the crowd was loving it.

All except Hermione. Who couldn't bloody make it, because of her bloody father.

---

As Profusely Ascending Into The Haze started singing their final song of the night, Hermione Granger was storming downstairs, in search of her father. She found him in the living room.

"DAD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOOK THOSE TICKETS OFF ME!" Hermione bellowed.

"Hermione be quiet!" Mr. Granger said sharply, "I had every right to take them off you, I am your father."

"NO YOU DIDN'T! I BOUGHT THEM WITH MY OWN MONEY THAT I _EARNED_ DURING THE HOLIDAYS FROM THE JOB I GOT!" Hermione raged.

"For goodness sake Hermione!" Mr. Granger said, "I will give you the bloody money back then! Now just go to your room! It's late and you've got school tomorrow!"

Hermione, silently fuming, ran back upstairs and threw herself into her bed, crying.

Not even bothering to change, she accidently fell asleep, fully clothed.

---

At half past nine the next morning, Hermione was awoken by her mother.

"Hermione, you need to get up and get ready to go to Platform 9 ¾'s." Mrs. Granger said to Hermione, pulling open the curtains.

Hermione groaned and sat up, realising she was fully clothed.

"Have a quick shower dear, I want to leave here by quarter past ten." Mrs. Granger said again.

Hermione nodded groggily and got out of bed, looking for clothes.

In the end, Hermione chose to impress. She got a pair of denim skinny jeans, a dark pink hoodie, with a black singlet underneath, and a fashionable scarf to wrap around her neck. She also chose black flats to wear.

After a ten minute shower, Hermione put on all her clothes and applied a light layer of make-up.

Hermione smiled at her appearance and did a little bit of last minute packing, before dragging her trunk downstairs, stowing her wand in her jeans pocket, and then had a quick breakfast of toast and eggs.

Hermione did not say a word to her father until they were on the Platform, and Hermione was boarding the train.

"Bye mum! Bye dad." Hermione said, and without a backwards glance, she swept through the many carriages in search of her friends.

"Hey Hermione!" Harry said, pulling her into a hug as soon as Hermione had entered the carriage.

"Hey Harry! Hey Ron!" Hermione replied cheerfully.

"Hey 'Mione!" Ron replied happily.

"So, how was the concert?" Harry wanted to know; he also kind of liked Paith.

Hermione's smile turned into a scowl, "My bloody father took the tickets off me so I couldn't go."

"What?!" Harry yelped, "Why?!"

"He said I was too young to go by myself and that it wasn't an appropriate band for me to go to a concert by myself." Hermione replied through gritted teeth.

"Aw 'Mione I'm sorry." Harry replied, hugging her again.

"Oh well at least I had their CD. I just played their CD when I was meant to be at the concert." Hermione said, shrugging, "Anyway, what did you two do in the holidays?" She said, brightening up.

"Well I was at the Dursley's for half of the holidays, and then I went to The Burrow." Harry said, smiling.

"Yeah and we played Quidditch, went to Diagon Alley, ate food, played more Quidditch, and did I mention eat food? And what's a CD?" Ron laughed.

"Well it sounds like you guys had a fun holiday!" Hermione chuckled, disregarding Ron's question about the CD.

"Yeah it was pretty cool." Ron replied, chuckling with Hermione.

When it was getting dark, the three changed into their robes and waited for the train trip to end.

Not long after that, the train had stopped and Harry, Hermione and Ron were on the Hogsmeade platform, in line to get a carriage up to the school.

The wait was not long, and soon the three were in their carriage, only with their small carry bags and pets; their trunks were being taken up to school without the need of their owners.

Hermione had Crookshanks in her lap, Ron had Pigwidgeon in a small cage next to him, and Harry had Hedwig in a cage, on his lap.

The small ride to the school was cheery.

_I'm home! _Harry sighed inwardly, smiling to himself.

It was a beautiful night for the first years to cross the lake, they came back dry with smiles plastered on their faces.

After the other students had deposited their carryon bags and pets (If they had them), the students all made their way into the Great Hall and sat in their houses, that is, all except the first years.

Professor McGonagall was talking to the first years, and then she raised her head, took out a scroll of parchment and read out the first name.

"Abeldon, Mallaree!" Was the first name to be called. A nervous looking girl with dead straight, long blonde hair went over to the stool.

The Sorting Hat pondered upon the girl's head, before screaming "Ravenclaw!"

Cheers erupted from the blue table.

"Crue, Nicholas!"

"Gryffindor!"

Cheers from the red and gold table.

"Dezzington, Kerry!"

"Hufflepuff!"

Yes, cheers from the yellow table.

The sorting went on, until the last name "Zerac, Christopher!" got sorted into Slytherin (What do you know? Enormously loud cheers from the green and silver table...).

As soon as food appeared on the table, Ron lunged.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and grabbed some herself, as did Harry.

After they were all fed and watered, McGonagall stood up.

"As the seventh years might know, not a single person received a letter about who is Head Boy, and who is Head Girl. I would like to tell you know, that the rumours about the Head Boy and Girl having to live together are _not _true. The reason no-one got a letter is because we wanted to surprise you." McGonagall said in a strained voice, as if she didn't believe surprises ought to exist, "Could Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy please stand! Our new Head Girl and Boy!"

Hermione grinned and stood, and chanced a glance the at Slytherin table. She was amazed to see a grin on Malfoy's face as well, as he stood up and nodded his head.

---

Blaise Zabini looked down glumly. How he was hoping to get Head Boy. Cheesy as it is, it was his dream. He warily clapped for Draco Malfoy, and then looked at Hermione. She seemed so proud.

---

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were thinking along the same lines as Zabini.

They had both wanted to be Head Boy as well, and the thought of _Draco Malfoy _getting it over the two of them... Well they didn't want to think about it.

**Authors Note: Please review! Reviews keep me going! If I don't get reviews, I think no-one's reading the story, and I stop. **

**Lol it's simple. Even if it only says a few words. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"_Tonight, our memories will be broken, because I cannot express them much longer…_" Hermione sang softly under her breath, gazing out of the window in Transfiguration.

The class were meant to be turning their tea cups into mice, and so far Hermione was the only one who had completed the task, so she got to sit back and relax for the rest of the lesson.

The only people who actually managed the feat were Hermione, Malfoy, Dean and Parvati.

After class ended, Hermione was about to leave when she head McGonagall call her name.

Hermione walked back to the Professor's desk, and noticed Blaise Zabini was sitting there as well.

"Yes Professor?" Hermione slowly asked, confused.

"Take a seat Miss Granger." McGonagall said, also sitting in her own chair, "Miss Granger, you are the top of the class. I need you to tutor Mr. Zabini because he is rapidly falling behind in class. I will not take no for an answer, you will tutor him, figure out the times between yourselves, and not a word of complaint to me from either of you." She said sternly.

Hermione was slightly angry. Like Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin, would ever get help of Hermione Granger, a muggle-born Gryffindor.

"Yes Professor." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Yes Professor McGonagall." Blaise said in the same voice as Hermione.

"Good." McGonagall said, "I will leave you here for a minute to discuss your first session. Don't be late for next class."

With those words McGonagall stood up and left the room, leaving the Gryffindor and Slytherin alone.

As soon as the Professor had left, Hermione said "Look. I don't want to tutor you as much and you don't want me to tutor you, so just cut the crap, and let me do what McGonagall has told me to do."

Zabini merely nodded.

"Do you have a free period tomorrow?" Hermione sighed.

"Yes, after lunch." Blaise replied.

"Good so do I. Meet me at the library after lunch then." Hermione replied, and then she gathered her belongings and left the room.

_Why wasn't he insulting me? _Hermione was wondering.

---

Blaise stood up and left the room.

_I guess this is going to be fun. I could be practising with the band instead of doing this stupid schoolwork, but nooooo. I had to go back to school instead of living my famous life as a member of Profusely Ascending Into The Haze. _Blaise was thinking bitterly.

---

Hermione's morning went rather quickly the next day, and before she knew it, she was waiting at one of the desks in the library.

Zabini soon showed up.

"Look Granger," Blaise said warily, "I know to you I may seem like an arrogant Slytherin who hates muggle-borns and everything, but just so you know, I'm not. I don't have a problem with muggle-borns, so just tutor me as if you were tutoring Potter or Weasley or something."

Hermione was surprised by his little chat, "Trust me. You don't want me to pretend you were Harry and Ron. If that happened, I would be hitting you every five seconds and whinging in your face to do your homework." Hermione giggled.

Zabini chuckled and opened one of his books.

"So what do you want to start with?" Blaise asked Hermione.

"Well I was thinking…" Hermione explained everything she wanted to teach him in their first little session.

After an hour of laughs and working, a new friendship was made between them. Hermione though this friendship could last a while…

"Well, I guess I had better be going." Blaise said, and he stood up, but before he walked away, he turned, faced Hermione, and said, "Thank you, Hermione."

Hermione was shocked that he used her first name, so in reply she said, "It was nothing Blaise." And then she smiled.

He smiled in return and then left, humming merrily to himself.

_She is really nice! _Blaise was thinking.

_I never knew a Slytherin could be so nice!_ Hermione found herself thinking as she packed up her books and left for the Gryffindor Common Room, a smile still plastered on her pretty face. _Maybe I could actually be friends with him..._

---

Blaise returned to the Slytherin Common Room with a slight smile on his face.

"How did the tutoring go with the mudblood?" Malfoy drawled.

Blaise tried not to wince at the word mudblood, "It wasn't that bad; she wasn't even being her know-it-all self. I don't think she wanted to be there."

Malfoy merely nodded and then returned his gaze to a patch on the carpet.

Pansy Parkison was cooing over Malfoy, much to Malfoy's disgust.

"Urgh Pansy when will you and your pug face get the picture?! I don't like you! Now get off me!" Malfoy snarled.

Pansy look affronted, and without another word she fled, 'tears' forming in her eyes.

"So who are you going to Hogsmeade with next weekend Draco?" Blaise asked Malfoy, trying to start conversation.

"I don't know. Probably just go with Nott." Malfoy replied, shrugging, "I'm sure we can get some laughs together. He's more evil than me." Malfoy smirked.

Blaise laughed nervously.

"So who are you going with?" Malfoy asked Blaise.

"Oh I don't know yet." Blaise replied uncomfortably. Truth was, he wanted to ask Hermione.

_I guess a few more 'lessons' and we could become really good friends, then it will be easy to ask her. Oh god I have a crush on Hermione! _Blaise found himself thinking, laughing inwardly, _Well at least I have a slight chance with her. Lets weigh the chances; I'm nice I guess. I don't have a problem with muggle-borns. Hey, I'm in a famous band. We're becoming good friends. She doesn't have a boyfriend. These are seriously good chances. The only down, is I'm a Slytherin. And she's best friends with Potter and Weasley. At least the Weaslette accepts people pretty easily. _

Blaise exhaled a breath.

"Anyway it's time for class." Malfoy said, standing up, with Blaise, distractedly, at his heels.

Their next class was Potions, and Slughorn was being his usual 'merry' self.

He asked them to brew the Essence of Insanity, obviously they _weren't _going to test it on the students.

When Hermione went up to get ingredients, she went past the Slytherin table where Blaise was sitting and dropped a note in front of him.

Curious, and surprised, Blaise opened up the folded parchment and read it;

_B.Z,_

_We never organised a time and date for the next 'lesson'. I'm pretty sure we have the exact same classes, so is first lesson tomorrow okay? I have a free period, so I figured you did too._

_H.M._

Blaise smiled to himself, and found a spare bit of parchment. Scribbling a yes on it, he crumpled it up into a ball and whispered a quick spell to make it go to Hermione.

Hermione reached out for it, and opened to it to six words on the parchment;

_Yes, that's fine. See you then._

Hermione smiled, and set to work on her Potion, Harry and Ron trying to copy her exactly in their cauldrons.

For once, Hermione got beaten in class. Draco Malfoy had managed to make a perfect Essence of Insanity; Hermione's was the teensiest bit off.

Hermione huffed at the thought of Draco Malfoy beating her, and packed away her cauldron.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Hermione's day went rather quick, and then the night came.

Shortly after, Hermione found herself waltzing into the library. Blaise was already there waiting for her.

"Hello." Hermione said cheerfully, sitting down opposite him.

"Hey!" Blaise replied, equally as cheerful.

"So let's just pick up where we left off yesterday?" Hermione suggested, and she explained how to transfigurate the colour or style of someone's hair.

Bravely, Hermione let him use her own hair; if he did anything bad, she could just reverse the spell.

Blaise was doing fairly well, so Hermione set a challenge for him; "Make my hair dead straight, and a dark blonde colour."

Blaise laughed, and muttered the spells.

After a few seconds, Hermione's brown, curly hair, turned a darkish blonde colour, and it was dead straight.

Hermione conjured a mirror, and looked at her reflection.

"Not bad Zabini." Hermione sneered, "Don't like this colour on me though. Like the straightness though. Another slight challenge; Change my hair back to it's normal colour but keep it straight."

Blaise chuckled again and did it perfectly.

"Thanks." Hermione giggled, "Always wanted straight hair, just couldn't be bothered doing the spell."

Blaise put a fake offended look on his face, "So I was just a hairdresser to you!" He scoffed, before punching her playfully on the arm.

"Ah but you did a very good job." Hermione laughed.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, and when Hermione looked at Blaise, she saw he was writing something in the back of one of his books.

He was absentmindedly writing some words. After studying them for a second, Hermione realised they were lyrics from a Paith song called Tears.

"_And if I swum away in an ocean of my own tears, would you follow me in the salty sea, for my eyes leaked unintentionally… And I failed upon your grasp, as I watched you slip below, I watched you slip below the ocean of my own tears..._" Hermione read the words out loud in amazement.

"You like Profusely Ascending Into The Haze?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I – yeah, they're okay." Blaise replied, amused.

"Okay? Okay?! They are better than okay! They are the best damn band in the world!" Hermione cried.

"I didn't know anyone else at Hogwarts _knew _about them, let alone like them!" She said again.

Blaise laughed at her, "I've been following them since they first started. Been to a couple of their concerts too." Okay that was a bit of an understatement. He was at every concert of theirs, because he was the lead singer.

"Oh you're so lucky!" Hermione wailed, "I got tickets to their concert on August 31st, but my bloody father confiscated them from me." Hermione said through gritted teeth.  
"Oh my god, did Hermione Granger just swear?" Blaise laughed, "And that's too bad. I was at that concert. It was very good."

"ARGH I hate you now." Hermione giggled.

Blaise laughed as well, and then said "Hey Hermione, have you got anything planned on the Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Uhhhh nope don't think so. Why?" Hermione replied.

"Do you want to come with me on Saturday?" Blaise asked bravely.

Hermione was surprised, "Oh okay! Sure!" She replied a little too eagerly.

Blaise laughed, yet again, and said, "Do you want to meet at The Three Broomsticks at one o'clock?"

"Yeah sure." Hermione smiled at him, and then glanced at her watch, "Oh shit. Class is in five minutes. Better go."

"Hermione Granger! Stop with the language!" Blaise jokingly scolded.

Hermione stuck her tongue out, and shoved her books into her bag.

Blaise childishly stuck his out back, and then left the library with Hermione at his side.

---

The week went by relatively quickly, and before Hermione knew it, it was twelve o'clock on Saturday afternoon.

Her and Ginny were in the girls dormitory, fretting over what to wear to Hogsmeade, for both of the girls had been invited by boys, Hermione being invited by Blaise, and Ginny was invited by Terry Boot, of Ravenclaw, who was fairly good looking.

"Ginny what about this?" Hermione held up a tartan knee length skirt.

Ginny just cracked up laughing at the sight of it.

"Hermione you really need a new wardrobe. Besides what you wore on the Hogwarts Express. Come here and borrow some of my clothes." Ginny shook her head while laughing, and Hermione walked over to Ginny's dresser.

"What about..." Ginny was deep in thought as she rummaged through her drawers, "This, and this." She held up a deep red shirt, which one of the sleeves was meant to drape off one of Hermione's shoulders, and a pair of white skinny leg jeans.

"Oh it's perfect, thanks Gin!" Hermione squealed.

"And wear your black flats with it." Ginny commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" Hermione giggled, before quickly changing.

Forty-five minutes later, the two girls were dressed and ready, and walked out of the front gates of Hogwarts, and then up the main street of Hogsmeade.

"It's a beautiful day." Hermione murmured.

At exactly one o'clock, Hermione walked into The Three Broomsticks, and saw Blaise sitting by himself on a table in the far corner.

She smiled and walked over to him, sitting on the two seated table opposite him; obviously.

"Hello!" Blaise greeted her enthusiastically.

Hermione liked his style of clothes, when he wasn't in school uniform. He wore skinny jeans, and usually a t-shirt that would have a funny saying, or a skull or something on it. Today he wore dark blue skinny jeans, and a light yellow shirt that had the words on it, "Who are you and why are you reading my shirt?".

"Hey, how has your day been?" Hermione replied, smiling.

"Pretty good, yourself?" Blaise replied.

"Yeah, it's been great." Hermione said.

The two talked for the better part of two hours, before finally dropping a galleon each on the table, getting up, and then departing into the street.

Hermione started singing a Paith song called Disappearance.

"_When you ran away, you left nothing but a note. A piece of paper that only said 'Guess what? I'm leaving.' I have nothing left to live for, since your disappearance..._" Hermione was singing softly.

Blaise picked up where she left off, "_Sometimes I cry, sometimes I scream. All I know is that because of your disappearance, I haven't been able to think straight. I need you baby..._"

Hermione smiled at him, and then Blaise took her hand, squeezed it, and looked her straight in the eye. After a moment of staring into her brown orbs, he broke the concentration by kissing her softly.

Hermione, slightly surprised, kissed back, just as softly.

Blaise broke off the kiss, "_I need you baby..._" He seemed quite the romantic.

**(A/N: Yeah yeah, I know its cheesy, get over it.)**

Hermione bit her lip and smiled, "So what does this mean?" She asked.

Blaise looked at her questioningly.

"I mean, what does this do to us. You just kissed me Blaise. Are we just friends or do you want to be more?" Hermione said everything quite abruptly.

"Hermione Granger, I want to be your boyfriend." Blaise said, smiling.

"Well then, Blaise Zabini, I might just take that offer." Hermione giggled, before pressing her lips against his. He responded with such enthusiasm, that he placed his hands on her hips and lifted her off the ground.

Once again, Blaise broke off the kiss, and said "Hermione. I need to tell you something. But I need to take you somewhere first."  
Hermione, this time looked at Blaise questioningly.

He grabbed her hand and lead her down a small, private alleyway, "Hold tight to my arm." He whispered, and Hermione did.

Suddenly, Hermione felt herself twisting, and felt as if she was being squeezed into a thin rubber tube. Blaise was apparating somewhere.

In a few seconds it was over, and Hermione found herself in a large kind of apartment, and there were three blokes sitting on couches in one of the rooms.

Blaise looked at Hermione, but said nothing, and grabbed her hand, leading her to the three men.

Hermione immediately recognised the three men as Sam, Kody and Tristan from Paith.

She squealed and clutched her heart.

"Blaise! That's – They're – Paith!" Hermione squeaked.

"Well Hermione, you know the lead singer of Paith? Blaise?" Blaise asked her slowly.

It all dawned upon Hermione. The voice he used when he was singing with Hermione, sounded just like when Hermione heard the song on her CD player. He looked almost exactly the same.

Why hadn't she picked it up before? Blaise Zabini is Blaise from Profusely Ascending Into The Haze!

Hermione's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she fell backwards, fainting.

Blaise caught her just before she hit the ground.

"I think you surprised her a bit, mate." Tristan was laughing.

"Well I knew she was in love with the band, and well, I think I'm in love with her. She had a right to know." Blaise said quietly, setting Hermione down on the couch.

"What's her name? Is she a witch?" Sam asked Blaise.

"Her name is Hermione. And yes, she's a witch." Blaise laughed.

"Hermione? That's a nice name." Kody said.

---

Hermione stirred, and awoke.

Four males were crowded around her, Blaise at her side, holding her hand.

"How are you feeling 'Mione?" Blaise asked, worried.

"I'm fine. Was just a bit shocked." Hermione mumbled, and then she sat up.

"Hi I'm Tristan!" The electric guitarist said to Hermione, holding out his hand for her to shake.

Hermione shook it shakily. It was like she had gotten backstage passes.

"Hey Hermione! I'm Kody." Kody then said, offering his hand this time.

"And I'm Sam." Sam chuckled, offering his hand as well.

Hermione shook both of their hands, and squeaked, "It's brilliant to meet you. Paith is my favourite band of all time!"

Tristan laughed, "It's nice to know we're loved."

Hermione smiled faintly.

"Blaise I never even guessed that you're _the _Blaise from Paith! I guess I just never put two and two together…" Hermione said.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Blaise apologised, "It's just, not a single person at Hogwarts knows…"

"Um Blaise, do they (She gestured towards Sam, Tristan and Kody) know about, um, what we are?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Yes Hermione they do. Tristan himself is a wizard from America." Blaise laughed.

"Oh! Okay! So Sam and Kody are Muggles?" Hermione asked.

"I swear to god we're always being referred to as Muggle's from Tristan and Blaise." Sam laughed.

Hermione let out a nervous chuckle.

"So Hermione, what's your favourite Paith song?" Kody wanted to know.

"Oh gosh I can't just choose one." Hermione giggled, "I'll say my top three; Disappearance, Tears and then Rocking." Hermione said after a bit of thought.

"Ah I love performing Tears. The crowd always goes all quiet, and they wave their hands and everything." Tristan laughed.

"Yeah and I love performing Rocking cause it's like our happy song." Sam laughed, "You know, most of our songs are slightly slow and have meaningful lyrics, but Rocking is like our up-beat song with kinda random lyrics."

Hermione laughed, finally easing up.

"Who wants a drink?" Kody called out, as he walked towards the very large kitchen.

Everyone replied with a "Yes." Or "Yes please." And Kody came back with five cans of soft drink (Soda, as known in America?).

Hermione accepted hers and murmured her thanks, gratefully taking a sip.

"I feel like I've won very exclusive backstage passes." Hermione laughed.

The members of Paith joined in, and the laughter rung through Hermione's ears.

After at least two hours of talking, Blaise checked his wristwatch and decided they had better apparate back to Hogsmeade.

"See you later Hermione." Tristan waved.

"Bye!" Hermione replied, and she waved to the other band members.

Blaise twisted, bringing Hermione with him.

Hermione still wasn't comfortable with the whole apparation experience, and she only breathed once she was back on solid ground.

"Well wasn't that a bit of a surprise for you?" Blaise said, amused.

"A bit? A bit?!" Hermione joked, "You just introduced me to my favourite band of all time, and then tell me that you're the lead singer! That wasn't a _bit _of a surprise, it was a bloody MAJOR surprise!"

"Oh I'm sorry." Blaise laughed.

Hermione giggled.

"Hate to burst the happy bubble, but what exactly are you going to tell Potter and Weasley? You know, about us." Blaise asked her uncomfortably.

"I'm not going to 'tell' them anything. We're going to have an open relationship, if that's alright with you, and they can bloody figure it out on their own." Hermione scowled, "I'm always telling them things. I'm going to shut up for once."  
Blaise laughed, "Yes it is okay with me. I don't care what the Slytherin's say." And with those words, he held Hermione's hand as they walked back to Hogwarts.

**A/N: I love the name Tristan. It's my favourite boys name. Anyways, review my lovelies because Big Bird is your leader and he told you too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Blaise and Hermione walked all the way into the Great Hall for dinner, hand in hand.

Suspicious, aggravated, jealous, shocked, and angry looks were all the two received.

Blaise gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek and departed for the Slytherin table, leaving Hermione to make her way to the Gryffindor table.

Ignoring the weird whispers that were running through the Hall, Hermione held her head high and sat down, next to Ginny and across from Harry and Ron.

"So how was your Hogsmeade trip boys?" Hermione said, trying to start conversation as she reached across and grabbed a buttered bread roll.

"Hermione why were you holding hands with Zabini?" Harry demanded, disregarding her question.

"Because he is my boyfriend." Hermione replied as she shoved chicken into her roll.

Ron gaped at her, as did Harry, and Ginny. Though Ginny's gape wasn't a shocked gape, it was an "ARGH I HATE YOU!" kinda jealous gape.

"Why?! Why, Hermione?!" Ron ordered a question at her.

"Because after tutoring him, I learnt that he is a really nice guy and that we have a lot in common, and then he asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him, and then he asked me to be his girlfriend." Hermione said, and then she took a bite of her roll.

"But he's a _Slytherin_!" Ron cried loudly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and swallowed.

"Slytherin or not, I like him a lot, and he likes me. Isn't this what Dumbledore wanted? Unity between the houses?" Hermione said in desperation.

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. Harry, likewise.

"Hermione I'm so happy for you!" Ginny squealed, hugging her friend.

"Thanks Gin." Hermione grinned.

---

Over at the Slytherin table, Blaise was being treated to the same questions as Harry and Ron had given Hermione.

"Why her?"

"She's a mudblood!"

"She's a _Gryffindor_!"

Blaise chose to ignore them, digging into his roast beef.

Draco Malfoy had bent down to murmur something in his best friends' ear, "I can't deny that I'm not happy with your choice of girl, but I'm happy for you mate. You finally got someone special."

Blaise was surprised that those words came out of Malfoy's mouth, "Thanks Draco."

---

About 15 minutes after Hermione announced to her friends about her relationship with Blaise, Ginny stood up and dragged Hermione with her.

---

At the same time as when Ginny dragged Hermione out of the Great Hall, Draco stood up and dragged Blaise out of the Great Hall.

---

Blaise and Draco were standing quietly at one side of the Entrance Hall, muttering quietly.

Ginny and Hermione were standing at the other, also murmuring quietly together.

Ginny surprised Hermione by saying five words that Hermione did not expect to come out of the redhaired's mouth, "Help me get Draco Malfoy."

Draco surprised Blaise by saying five words that Blaise did not expect to come out of the blondehaired's mouth, "Help me get Ginny Weasley."

Thought the four did not know it, it was going to be very easy...

-Two days later-

Hermione and Blaise were sitting by the lake chatting.

"Blaise. I need your help. Ginny has asked me to do something for her and I'm completely stumped on what to do." Hermione suddenly said, "But what I tell you, you can't tell _anyone_."

"Okay, spill." Blaise replied.

"Ginny likes Malfoy, and wants me to help her get with him." Hermione said, and then she inhaled sharply.

A grin broke out on Blaise's face, "Easy as pie. You know what Draco said to me one night?"

"What...?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

" 'Help me get Ginny Weasley.' " Blaise laughed.

Hermione broke out in a relieved smile, "Damn right it'll be easy as pie!"

Blaise chuckled, "Oooo I have a plan!"

"Well, do spill." Hermione smiled.

"You walk up to Draco and tell him Ginny likes him. I walk up to Ginny and tell her Draco likes him. Best plan ever, ay?" Blaise laughed.

"Ha ha deal. Let's do it now, they'll be on their way in the Hall for lunch." Hermione said, standing up and dragging Blaise with her.

The two waited by the doors, not next to each other though, and waited. Draco was the first to come down.

Hermione immediately took his arm in her hand and steered him out of the crowd, much to his protests.

"Oi! Let go of me Granger!" He snarled.

"Just shut up and come with me. Trust me, you'll like what I'm about to tell you." Hermione shot back.

This shut Draco up, and he allowed Hermione to take him out to a nearby corridor.

"Well?" Draco demanded.

"Ginny Weasley has a crush on you." Hermione said, smile on her face.

She immediately noticed the hope and happiness in his eyes, although he tried to cover it up with a sneer.

"So what? I know I'm irresistible. It's just gross that the Weaslette blood traitor happens to like me." The Slytherin sneered.

"Oh shut up Malfoy and cut the crap. Blaise told me you liked her in return." Hermione said impatiently.

Once again, that shut Draco up.

"Ah." Was all he managed to say, "So, why tell me?"

"Because Blaise is currently telling Ginny you like her." Hermione said, amused by his dumbness at times.

"What?!" Draco yelped, "She doesn't need to know!"

"Oh yes she does. You like her. She likes you. Try putting two and two together Draco." Hermione said.

Draco registered the use of his first name, and calmed down. Though he still looked confused.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Malfoy! _You like her! She likes you! _Obviously we're putting you two together! Do you not want her to be your girlfriend?!" Hermione said, exasperated.

"Oh." Draco replied, "Thank you." He then said quietly.

"Oh my god. Did Draco Malfoy just thank someone?!" Hermione said, jokingly.

"Yes, get over it Hermione." Draco laughed, a genuine laugh, not a sneer.

Hermione also registered the use of her first name, "I told Blaise to bring Ginny here after he told her, so we should be expecting them soon."

Ten minutes later, Blaise came strolling into the empty corridor with a bemused Ginny trailing behind him.

"Erm. Hi, Ginny." Draco said nervously.

"We'll leave you to it." Blaise winked at Draco, and dragged Hermione with him.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Hermione burst out laughing.  
"I actually had a civil conversation with Malfoy!" Hermione cackled.

Blaise grinned.

**A/N: Yo. Thanks for reading. I did you the favour of writing the fan fic... Why don't you return the favour by reviewing? You know, cause you're cool like that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

The next few weeks went by unnoticed, really.

Ginny and Draco had gotten together, and it had caused unity between the houses, for there was now two Slytherin-Gryffindor relationships.

Surprisingly, Harry had gotten together with Pansy Parkison, and Ron, well Ron was still alone.

One night, Hermione starting singing Tears softly.

Blaise noticed she had a beautiful voice, so one night, he snuck out of his dormitory and out of the Hogwarts grounds, before apparating to his fellow band members apartments.

Not surprisingly, they were all still up, and it seems they were working on a song.

Blaise grunted his presence.

"Hey Blaise mate! Come sit down!" Sam said happily.

Blaise took a seat next to Kody, and said, "What you guys working on?"

"New song, we need some new material." Tristan replied, laughing.

"Ah okay. What you got so far?" Blaise asked, wanting to help.

Sam handed Blaise the sheet of paper.

"What's the beat for the song?" Blaise asked again.

Sam picked up his drum sticks and used the table for drums. Tristan plucked his guitar from the side of the table, and Kody grabbed his bass.

They all started playing. Obviously, they already had the music, but only half the lyrics.

When Blaise thought it was the right time, he started singing the words written on the paper.

"_When you're in this business, everything's meant to be the same... Even though it's strict rules, no-one knows to change... Only when you start thinking, truly 'bout what's dear... Only then do you know to change, or else you'll find that hidden tear... You know, that deep down, they all expect too much of you... I need you to catch me, or I'll fall into the sorrow of this business... You need to catch me, else I might fall to far..._" Blaise sung in his best voice.

"They are really meaningful lyrics." Blaise said quietly, "It almost matches us perfectly, because there are strict rules in this business, there's always a hidden tear and sometimes people do expect too much of us."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Kody agreed.

"So what's the song going to be called?" Blaise asked.

"We decided we would let you choose, seeing as we wrote most of the song, although you will get to write the rest of it with us." Tristan said.  
"I think Catch Me would be a good name, don't you think?" Blaise said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah that's great!" Sam said, and he took the piece of paper and wrote Catch Me at the top.

The members of Paith were up until two o'clock in the morning writing the song. The end result was amazing, and truly meaningful to the band.

After finalizing the song, and 'performing' it, Blaise decided he had better get back.

"See you Blaise." Tristan said.  
"Actually, before I go, there's something I want to talk to you about." Blaise said, and he resumed his seat.

"Okay..." Kody said, letting him continue.

"You know Hermione, right?" Blaise begun, and after nods from the others, he said, "If it's alright with you, I want her to join the band and do vocals with me. She has a beautiful voice, and she loves this band. I really think it could do us good to get a girl into it, and her voice and my voice match perfectly, and I think the fans would love it too."

Tristan, Sam and Kody were a tad shocked, and then Sam spoke up.

"Blaise, I don't think we can decide anything until we hear Hermione's voice through our own ears. Maybe next weekend you could bring her down, and she could sing for us, and then we can decide."

Tristan and Kody agreed with Sam.

Blaise let a sigh of relief. He had been expecting them to outright refuse.

"Thank you, I'd better be going back now." Blaise, smiled at them and apparated back to Hogwarts.

---

The next morning Blaise was rather tired, seeing as he stayed up half the night writing a song with his bandmates.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and Blaise met up with Hermione on the edge of the lake, a stack of toast in his hand.

"Hello beautiful." He said, and then handed her some toast.

"Hello." Hermione replied cheerfully, taking the toast from Blaise with her mouth.

"Oooooo kinky." Blaise replied, chuckling.

Hermione playfully punched him.

"It's really hot." Blaise sighed.

"Yeah it is." Hermione replied, her toast finished, and her book beside her. She was merely gazing out across the lake.

Blaise smirked to himself, and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Hermione demanded.

Without saying anything, he swooped down and picked her up, putting him over her shoulder.

"OI! PUT ME DOWN!" She screeched.

"Nope." Blaise said simply, walking towards a lake. Hermione noticed where he was heading.

"OH NO YOU DON'T MISTER!" She tried screaming again, failing miserably.

Blaise smirked once more, and kept on going.  
"BLAISE FUCKING ZABINI IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW I WILL PERSONALLY HEX YOUR ARSE FROM HERE TO THE NEXT GALAXY!" Hermione screamed, red in the face.

Blaise laughed, and then threw her as far as he could.

Hermione landed in the water with a splash. Emerging, hair plastered to her face, she pointed in his direction.

"BLAISE ZABINI YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

Blaise laughed again, oblivious to her intelligence for a minute.

Hermione pulled her wand out, flicking it upwards. Instantly, Blaise was hoisted into the air by his ankle, and then Hermione muttered "_Accio._" And he came zooming towards her. She ducked, and then released the spell when he was a few metres away from her.

This time, he emerged, spluttering and hair plastered to his face.

They both joined in laughter.

"It's really hard to swim in jeans." They both said in unison.

Blaise smirked once more, and removed his skinny jeans and t-shirt, leaving him in a pair of silver boxers.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, and noticed he had a _really_ good body. She followed suit; removing her three quarter sleeve shirt, and her light blue skinny jeans, leaving her in only a lilac lacy bra, and matching underwear.

"You look sexy." Blaise said, grinning.

"Same could be said for you." Hermione replied, smirking.

Blaise started swimming closer to her, but Hermione met him halfway.

He pulled her into a warm kiss, and her arms found their way around the back of his neck and into his wet hair, where as one of his hands had the back of her neck, and the other was against the bare skin on her lower back. He started grinding his hips against hers, and Hermione replied likewise.

Hermione broke it off, "Blaise. We're in the lake. We're in public. Not here." She panted.

"I suppose you're right." Blaise sighed.

Hermione smiled, and made her way out of the lake, where she put her clothes on and used a quick drying spell, Blaise following suit.

They then walked up to the castle, hand in hand.

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter. I am very, very quickly running out of pre-written chapters, so bear with me if the updates are taking longer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six:**

The next day, after dinner, Hermione walked back up to her room in the Heads Dorm. Galloping cheerfully up to her bed, she found a brown package, sitting there lonely.

Prodding it cautiously with her finger, Hermione picked it up and then noticed the writing on it.

In Blaise's familiar writing, it said;

'_Mione,_

_I will pick you up later tonight at 7.30. Wear everything in this._

_Love Blaise._

Hermione smiled wistfully, and opened the package, chuckling after she saw what was in it.

An hour and a half later, there was a knock on the door. Hermione had just applied the finishing touches to herself.

Prancing down the stairs, she skipped across the Common Room.

"Where are you off to, Hermione?" Draco asked her.

"I actually don't know. Blaise is taking me somewhere." Hermione replied cheerfully, as she opened the portrait hole.

"Hey 'Mione!" Blaise said happily, giving her a peck on the cheek, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Hermione replied, "Bye Draco!"

"See ya, 'Mione." Draco replied, giving them a small wave and smile goodbye.

When Ginny and Draco got together, Hermione and Draco had become very good friends, likewise with Blaise and Ginny, and the good thing was, there was no jealousy involved!

Once outside the Common Room, Blaise checked that Hermione was wearing everything she gave him.

She was.

Hermione was in a Pacman (sp?) t-shirt and a pair of tight skinny jeans. She had a pair of gym boots on (Converse) and her hair was tied into a ponytail. She had slightly heavy black eye-makeup on, and a clear gloss coated her lips.

"You definitely look fit for a Paith concert." Blaise smirked.

Hermione laughed, "So that's where we are going?"

"Yep. You've got 'backstage' passes." Blaise chuckled.

Hermione grinned, and took his hand, letting Blaise lead her out of the castle.

Five minutes later, they were about to enter the backstage part of the theatre.

A big black security man stopped Blaise for a sec, "Yo man, who's this?" He asked, pointing at Hermione.

"Don't worry, she's with the band." Blaise said, "She's my girlfriend."

"Oh okay, keep going then dude." The security man said, letting them pass.

Hermione giggled to herself for some unknown reason.

In the backstage area, Hermione greeted Sam, Kody and Tristan.

"So, Hermione, we've got a surprise for you." Tristan started casually.

"Oh, really?" Hermione asked, eyebrows raised, "And what's that?"

"You're performing with us tonight, doing vocals with Blaise." Tristan replied, trying to make it sound as casual as possible as he checked his fingernails.

Hermione's jaw dropped, "WHAT?!" She screamed.

"You heard him." Sam said, amused.

Hermione then started hysterically jumping up and down, with a large grin on her face, repeatedly screaming, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." But so fast it sounded like 'omgawd' repeated five million times.

"We have an hour until the show starts, and one new song," Kody said, handing Hermione a sheet of music, "I hope you're a quick learner."

He winked at her, and Hermione nodded determinedly, already memorizing.

---

Hermione nervously hopped up onto the stage and was met by thousands of screaming fans.

She wrung her hands nervously until Blaise entwined his fingers in hers and led her to the two mics up front.

"Hey everyone, how we all going?" He yelled into the microphone.

Cheers and whistles were heard everywhere.

"This here is Hermione, she's with the band, doing lead vocals with me!" Blaise announced.

Everyone cheered again. This helped Hermione's nerves.

"Is everyone ready?!" Tristan screamed into his microphone.

More cheers…

"Let's do it!" Sam yelled.

The concert was a huge success, and the band became even more popular with the newly found lead singer.

When the show was over, Blaise took Hermione's hand and said softly, "Now you really are a part of the band. I love you so much."

"I love you too Blaise." Hermione replied with as much passion as she could.

**A/N: And THAT IS THE END!!!**

**SORRY FOR THE MAJORLY CRAP ENDING… But meh. Kinda lost inspiration. I'm too Twilight obsessed at the moment.**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

**I repeat - THIS IS THE END OF THE STORY!!!!**


End file.
